Many people enjoy variations of otherwise common items, particularly where that variation is aesthetically pleasing and enhances the functionality of the common item. Therefore, it is desirable to provide otherwise known devices with enhancements which facilitate their functionality and provide a pleasing, overall appearance. The novelty of the variation is particularly important in the promotional goods industry wherein a company wishing to promote itself or a particular product will typically have its name or logo imprinted upon an item which can be given away as a prize or as part of a promotional effort.
Small mirrors, such as pocket mirrors and compact cases comprising mirrors, have been well known for many years. A conventional compact case comprises a two-part housing connected at one end with a hinge and having a clasp. A mirror is typically affixed to one internal side of the housing.